


Una lección en púrpura

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Control mental, Dios mío qué estoy haciendo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lord help us all, M/M, ayura - Freeform, tómense a Killgrave enterito como un trigger porfa, voy a actualizar etiquetas si hace falta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: Aziraphale recibe un extraño visitante con la cara de Crowley, pero sin nada de su corazón.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaNa_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/gifts).



> Una persona dijo, en un grupo donde estoy:
> 
> "Tuve un sueño muy raro en donde Kilgrave controlaba a Azirafel porque, pues es un ángel, y Crowley no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero fue una mamada muy rara siendo que ambos tienen la misma jeta, lol. Pero en conclusión me desperté muy triste y con ganas de shippear esa porquería".
> 
> Y yo fui y escribí esa porquería porque tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero hacer nada.  
> Y se la regalo, porque... ¿por qué no? (?)

Su naturaleza es y siempre ha sido… juguetona. Es así que él se describiría a sí mismo, si le preguntasen.

Sin embargo, incluso él tiene momentos impulsados por nada más que una imbatible, pura curiosidad.

Como ahora, que una ajada tienda de libros en un rinconcito de Londres le ha llamado la atención (Londres: su última escapada en este juego inacabable que Jessica está convencida de que ha ganado). Por la vitrina de la tiendita puede ver a un hombre leyendo un libro con un gastado lomo, un coqueto, pero desfasado trajecito color crema dándole todo el aire de un noble inglés.

No tiene planes de jugar hoy, en realidad; solo desea fisgonear un momento.

Por eso no sospecha que descubrirá algo de otro mundo.

(Algo que notará, posiblemente, demasiado tarde). 

* * *

Al momento de ingresar a la tienda, la campanilla de la puerta delata su presencia. El tendero, el hombre de vivarachos ojos azules y cabello rubio que ha visto a través del escaparate, deja su libro a un costado y se levanta desde su cómoda silla detrás del mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor.

Killgrave le sonríe por costumbre. El hombre le ha agarrado de buen humor, y espera —sinceramente— que dure.

Infortunadamente, al parecer, el hombre lo conoce; o eso delata su rostro nublado por una repentina sorpresa. Al instante, Killgrave pregunta:

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, señor —se apresura a responder el hombre, recuperando su sonrisa—. Pero me temo que ahora estamos por cerrar y…

Killgrave lanza un bufido sin poder evitarlo y pone los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto: una pregunta no es una orden.

—Responde mi pregunta.

Killgrave ya no piensa nada de la expresión robótica que invade, al instante, el rostro ajeno. Ha visto esa expresión en incontables ocasiones.

 _Incluso_ , se dice, recordando el cuerpo entusiasmado de una Jessica de ojos vacantes sin verdadero remordimiento — porque _no_ ; el sabor amargo en su lengua _no_ es, definitivamente, remordimiento— _, en ocasiones en que hubiera preferido olvidar que puedo hacer algo como esto._

—Se parece usted a mi amigo —responde el hombre—. El parecido es increíble. Excepto por…

—¿Excepto _por qué_? —gruñe Killgrave, irritado.

—Excepto por los ojos —confiesa Aziraphale sin malicia—. Los de él son mucho más bonitos que los suyos.

Ante sus palabras, Killgrave siente arder su sangre. ¿Alguien como él? ¿Pero _con ojos más bonitos_? Se acomoda el cuello del saco como limpiando el polvo que las calles londinenses se han atrevido a enviar en su dirección.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —Por un momento, desea golpearse a sí mismo—: Ugh, _dime_ el nombre de tu amigo.

—Crowley.

—¿ _Crowley_? —Killgrave escupe el nombre como con desprecio, sus manos en los bolsillos, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia delante—. ¿Qué clase de nombre es _Crowley_ , por el amor del cielo? ¿Es que todos los londinenses están locos?

Es entonces que, por pura casualidad, ve un auto antiguo —un _Bentley_ , de todos los vehículos— deteniéndose en la calle, frente a la tienda. De él, sin más preámbulo, baja un hombre completamente vestido de negro (Killgrave no se sorprende, no después de ver el color del automóvil), gafas oscuras y rebelde cabello pelirrojo.

Killgrave, quien, como se ha establecido antes, por una vez en su vida solo siente tremenda curiosidad, suspira:

—Actúa normal, como si yo no estuviera aquí. Evita que me descubran.

Y sin mediar ninguna palabra más, se retira por la única puerta que ha visto; una que da a un cuarto trasero algo oculto.

Desde allí, espía en silencio. 

* * *

—¡Aziraphale, ¿estás?! —saluda Crowley a la par que empuja la puerta sin ningún reparo.

 _Como si estuviera en su casa_ , piensa un curioso intruso, pero Crowley no sabe esto. 

(Y cómo desearía haberlo sabido antes, después. Qué horrible, terrible arrepentimiento).

Aziraphale está tieso frente a al mostrador. El demonio frunce el ceño y hace una mueca.

—¿Estás bien? ¿O estás recibiendo una llamada de… _arriba_ , ya sabes?

El ángel parece despertar en ese momento de un trance.

—¿Qué…? Ah, no… ¡Ah, Crowley! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Crowley no puede evitar sentir la ya tan conocida calidez en su pecho (la calidez que viene sintiendo desde hace seis mil años atrás, aproximadamente) cuando Aziraphale lo llama por su nombre con esa sonrisa. Esto se traduce en una sonrisa suave en su propio rostro, sin que él pueda —o quiera realmente— pelearla.

—Te traje un regalo —Lleva sus manos a los bolsillos, y su gesto es suave, para nada con lo que cualquiera asociaría con un tipo como Crowley—. Ah, demonios —resuella con sincera irritación, de pronto—. ¡Lo olvidé en el auto!

—Oh, querido —murmura Aziraphale—. Ve a buscarlo. Te haré una tacita de té mientras, ¿te parece?

Crowley asiente, y su sonrisa amenaza con volver, mas no le da tiempo mientras retrocede y atraviesa la entrada de la tienda, en dirección a su auto. 

* * *

Desde el cuarto trasero, Killgrave ha presenciado _todo._

Y si hay un talento oculto que todos desconocen de él es que, tras haber manipulado a infinitas personas de todas las edades y culturas, Kilgrave _sabe_ leer las expresiones como un libro.

Y es por eso que ha leído en el rostro de Crowley _todo_ lo que necesita saber.

Todo lo que necesita saber sobre su punto débil.

—Aziraphale —llama Killgrave desde su lugar, aprovechando la ausencia de Crowley, y se siente ridículo pronunciando un nombre tan pomposo, pero ni siquiera eso le saca la sonrisa infantil del rostro—, ven aquí. Voy a darte nuevas instrucciones. 

* * *

Cuando está por entrar de vuelta a la tienda, Crowley ve salir a un cliente que no ha advertido que se encontraba en la tienda de Aziraphale.

(Esto no es novedad; Crowley no se interesa particularmente por lo que hagan o no los seres humanos, mucho menos los no-clientes de Aziraphale).

No hay nada de extraño en este hombrecillo delgado que valga la pena como para llamar la atención de Crowley, más allá de tres cosas que le hacen dedicarle una mirada de reojo tras sus gafas.

Una: que, aunque lleva una sonrisa traviesa —y Crowley supone que habrá escuchado un buen chiste, o algo, ¿qué sabe él sobre el humor humano?—, sus ojos se encuentran clavados en el suelo, hacia un costado, como queriendo evitar _su_ mirada en específico.

Dos: que, aunque no logra verlo bien, su rostro, desde este ángulo, se le hace estúpidamente familiar.

Tres: la extraña elección de colores de su atuendo.

Púrpura.

Completamente púrpura.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weno yo dije que eran tres no más pero esto se está saliendo de control.

Cuando Crowley decide que ya han pasado tres días sin escuchar el «oh, cielos» característico de su mejor amigo —no que fuera a admitirlo alguna vez—, se dirige de vuelta a la librería.

Esta vez, lleva consigo un Cheval Blanc de 1947 que ha obtenido por milagro —literalmente—.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el cartelito de la tienda dice «CERRADO» a las diez de la mañana de un jueves. Crowley frunce el ceño. Aziraphale nunca cierra su tienda tan temprano. O, en todo caso, nunca la abre tan _tarde_.

_Bien_ , se dice _, si no está, tal vez lo hayan llamado… arriba. Ugh._

Su razonamiento es un poco ilógico; después de todo, habían _prometido_ dejarlos en paz, mas es la única explicación que se le ocurre.

Pero es entonces cuando escucha un bufido detrás de él.

Se gira, con toda la intención de cometer uno que otro milagro demoníaco —no está de humor _, para nada_ —, mas se detiene al ver que se trata de Shadwell.

—Sargento Shadwell —Crowley enarca las cejas, sorprendido al verlo—. ¿A qué debo tu… visita?

El sargento, hosco como siempre, replica:

—¿Es que al fin te has mudado con el mariquita sureño? —Crowley abre la boca para responder, mas el hombre no ha terminado—: ¡Bah! ¡Mientras sus pezones sigan siendo dos, bien por mí! Y, eso me lleva… A la paga, Sr. Crowley.

Aunque ya no necesitasen de sus servicios, tanto Crowley como Aziraphale han resuelto seguir abonando los honorarios de Shadwell regularmente. Después de todo, no es como que ellos necesitaran grandes sumas de dinero. Grandes sumas de dinero que, de todas maneras, podían manifestar sin reparo.

—Ya te he pagado lo de este mes, sargento —responde Crowley, llevando la mano que no sostiene la botella a su bolsillo—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue hace apenas dos días…

—¡Sí, sí, lo tengo anotado! Pero el mariquita sureño no lo ha hecho, a eso me refiero.

Crowley siente una punzada para nada agradable en el pecho.

—¿ _Disculpa_?

—El Sr. Aziraphale…

—¡Sí, sé que hablas de Aziraphale! —asiente a la par que bufa—. Me refiero a ¿cómo es que no te ha pagado?

¿Aziraphale? ¿ _Aziraphale_ , para quien devolver un libro un día tarde a la biblioteca era igual de punible que cometer un crimen?

—Así como lo escuchas —replica Shadwell—. Y eso que le telefoneé el lunes de noche. Pero no, nadie atendió. Y el martes vine. Y la tienda estaba cerrada. Y el miércoles llamé y vine, solo por si acaso, pero nada.

»Y ahora vengo, y su tienda está cerrada de vuelta —Shadwell vuelve a resollar con molestia, y Crowley comprende ahora su frustración—. ¿Qué tiene que hacer un sargento cazador de brujas para que le paguen, Sr. Crowley?

La cabeza de Crowley ya está dando mil vueltas.

Así que solo truena los dedos para destrancar la puerta, la empuja e ingresa a la tienda sin miramientos.

* * *

—¡Aziraphale! —llama Crowley, y es un _déjà vu_ horrible de tiempos pasados—. ¡AZIRAPHALE! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Detrás de él, Shadwell también ingresa a la tienda.

—Todo está apagado —comenta Shadwell a la par que pasa un dedo por uno de los estantes—. Y con una fina capa de polvo… —Crowley se gira a tiempo para compartir una fija mirada con el anciano—. Brujas, Sr. Crowley. Estuvieron aquí, sin duda.

—¡Oh, _vamos_! —se queja Crowley—. ¡Obviamente no son brujas!

—¿Y cómo explicas… _esto_? —Shadwell cabecea en dirección al mostrador, donde un papel se encuentra colocado con cuidado bajo un libro antiguo—. Es obviamente una carta de las brujas pidiendo un rescate. _Brujas_ , te digo.

Crowley abre la boca para replicarle, mas finalmente transforma el gesto en una mueca y, en tres zancadas, se acerca y arrebata la carta del mostrador.

Lo que lee allí lo deja helado.

—Muchacho, ¡muéstramelo! Si son brujas, con este dedo pulgar —Shadwell muestra su meñique— puedo acabarlas y rescatar a tu mariquita sureño.

Como Crowley no responde, se pone a su lado y escanea la carta con su vista.

—Ah —murmura Shadwell—. Nosotros aquí preocupándonos, y él pasándola fantástico con su nuevo novio.

* * *

_Dos días antes, el lunes de noche_

—¿Hiciste lo que te indiqué, Aziraphale? —le pregunta Killgrave a su nuevo juguete mientras abordan el avión. Dirigiéndose a una azafata, agrega—: Llévanos a nuestros asientos en primera clase.

—Señores, los guiaré a sus asientos en primera clase —responde ella, en el trance típico de sus poderes.

Aziraphale no responde hasta que se han sentado.

—Sí, lo hice.

Killgrave junta las palmas de sus manos como en un aplauso a la par que le ofrece una gran sonrisa.

—¡Fantástico! Tan solo puedo imaginarme la cara de tu amigo al ver la misiva tan bonita que le dejaste… ¡Me encanta!

* * *

El viaje dura poco: apenas una hora desde Londres a Ámsterdam.

Sin embargo, mientras recogen sus maletas —mejor dicho, mientras Aziraphale recoge las maletas de ambos—, Killgrave detecta a la policía neerlandesa acercándose con toda la intención hacia él.

Dirige su vista a Aziraphale, y le sonríe.

—Fue bonito mientras duró, pero me harté. Evita que me toquen, Aziraphale.

Killgrave supone que esto terminará con Aziraphale forcejeando con las autoridades mientras él se escabulle entre la multitud para perderse en Países Bajos.

Está muy equivocado.

Aziraphale cabecea su asentimiento y, mirando a los policías, truena sus dedos.

En un segundo, los cinco uniformados se esfuman como por arte de magia.

Killgrave casi tropieza al ver la escena.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —No es una orden, así que lo reformula—: Dime qué has hecho con los policías.

—Los he hecho desaparecer —responde Aziraphale mecánicamente—. Como pediste.

—Pero ¡¿cómo?!

—Con un milagro —Aziraphale le ofrece una leve sonrisa—. Así fue como lo hice.

—¿Quién…? ¿ _Quién_ eres? —le cuestiona Killgrave, porque esto es una nueva puerta de posibilidades que amenaza con abrirse, si tan solo supiera…

Si supiera con qué está lidiando.

—Mi nombre es Aziraphale —responde él—. Principado de Nuestra Señora en el cielo.

—¿Principado? —Killgrave hace una mueca enseñando los dientes, como cada vez que algo le parece _imposible_ —. ¿Principado, como… como el _ángel_?

—Sí —asiente Aziraphale—. Soy un ángel.

—Oh —masculla Killgrave—. _Oh_ , eso lo cambia todo. Absolutamente _todo_.

Aziraphale no dice nada; el trance no se lo permite, y Killgrave lo sabe.

—Tú y yo —enfatiza en un murmullo, colocando su dedo índice contra el pecho de Aziraphale y luego el suyo— debemos platicar. Pero antes… busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos, ¿qué te parece?

Por supuesto, a Aziraphale le parece bien.

Killgrave no le permitiría otra cosa.

* * *

_Jueves a la noche._

En su departamento, sentado en su suntuoso trono, Crowley relee una y otra vez la carta.

No puede creerlo.

_Estimado Crowley:_

_No me busques. Me he fugado del país con la persona que amo._

_Él es todo lo que jamás soñé, y no concibo una vida sin él._

_Nuestra amistad fue bonita, pero deja mucho que desear frente a la relación tan apasionada que comparto ahora con esta persona —perdona, no es mi intención ser gráfico—._

_Un abrazo (con cariño, pero no amor)._

_Aziraphale_

Crowley relee la carta una diez veces más (sin contar las veinte que ya lo ha hecho), y finalmente deja que combustione en su mano.

_Esto es un chiste_ , se dice. _Un muy, muy mal chiste_.

Aziraphale no le haría esto, y Crowley lo sabe.

Es más; va a probárselo —¿a quién? Eso no interesa; a quien _deba_ — y, para ello, va a rastrear a Aziraphale por tierra y cielo.

_Y por el infierno, si es necesario._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *toma el micrófono*  
> Weno lo que yo quiero saber es, Sr. Killgrave, si usté EN SERIO pensó bien lo que está haciendo verdá porque esteeeee las cosas no pintan muy bien gracias esa es mi pregunta.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo laringitis, eso significa que mañana no trabajo, eso significa que decidí trasnochar en esto what.

Por supuesto, Killgrave elige el hotel más bonito que se le ocurre: The Hendrick’s hotel, desde donde puede ver el sol reflejándose en el agua del muelle cada amanecer.

…

Hipotéticamente hablando, claro; no es como que Killgrave se despierte antes del mediodía en ningún momento de los siete días que han pasado allí, entre preguntas curiosas suyas y respuestas automáticas de Aziraphale.

Sin embargo, Aziraphale sí lo aprecia. O eso es lo que Killgrave le ha indicado, tampoco hay necesidad de ser cruel; no lo tendría en un hotel contra su voluntad, ¿verdad?

Además, todas las mañanas, Killgrave distingue, en su somnolencia, que Aziraphale se levanta y se queda mirando el lento despertar del sol a través de los ventanales, sus manos cruzadas detrás de sí en un gesto de contemplación inmemorial.

Es curiosa, esta pequeña demostración de libre albedrío, en especial viniendo de un ángel; Killgrave no se lo ha ordenado, pero tampoco contradice ningún mandato expreso, así que lo deja disfrutar de sus mañanas como se le plazca.

Es un pequeño gesto compasivo hacia _su_ ángel (es hora de que empiece a llamarlo así, ¿verdad? No es como si nadie fuese a reclamar un ángel perdido —en sentido más literal que metafórico— de la mano de Dios.

_Se me está pegando su blandura_ , piensa Killgrave, y sonríe burlonamente antes de volver a sumirse en sueños. 

* * *

Tal vez una de las características más aterradoras de los grandes monstruos de la humanidad es su parecido con el resto de ella. Por ejemplo, los videos que muestran a Hitler coqueteando con su amante como cualquier otra persona. Antes o después de asesinar gente de manera sistemático; eso es secundario. Lo cierto es que Hitler coqueteaba.

Hitler, también, tenía mascotas.

Hitler, tal vez, amaba.

La cosa es así: Killgrave tiene en común con el resto de las personas su deseo de analizarse y conocerse a sí mismo. En otras palabras, al igual que el resto de los seres humanos, Killgrave evalúa su manera de ser, sus acciones y sus deseos de manera regular.

El problema es que su compás moral está un poco… _alterado_.

Y es por esto que Killgrave, si bien se conoce profundamente, por lo usual se juzga a sí mismo una _buena persona._

Quizás un poco impaciente, quizás un poco caprichoso, pero ¿no son esos defectos comunes? Seguramente toda la grandeza que exhala su ser permite que cuestiones tan triviales le sean perdonadas.

Sin embargo, lo importante de su autoanálisis es que Killgrave sabe a la perfección que él es incapaz de sentir afecto: solo desea tomar y tomar y tomar, sin importarle a quién le arrebate lo tomado, y desea poseer todo lo que suponga _más poder_.

Esto explica lo que le hizo a Jessica. Esto explica su _amor_ por Jessica, es lo que él discutirá a muerte.

Y es esto, también, lo que explica las miradas furtivas hacia las piernas de Aziraphale, sus manos, sus ojos, su cabello —todo él, en síntesis— cada tanto.

No es que Killgrave tenga reparos en la opinión que Aziraphale pueda formarse de él si sabe que lo desea (¿es esto deseo, para empezar?), no; Killgrave solo sabe reclamar, _poseer_ , y está bien con eso, no supone dilemas para él.

Su problema viene más allá, de su propia autopercepción.

¿En verdad se siente sexualmente atraído hacia un hombre? ¿Después de Hope, después de Jessica, después de todas las chicas a las que tomó en todas las posiciones y en todos los lugares que pudo pensar? ¿O es aburrimiento? ¿Novedad?

¿O es porque se trata de una criatura mitológica?

_Eso es nuevo._

Killgrave decide que necesita más tiempo para saber exactamente cómo lidiar con esta nueva… situación.

* * *

Así que una tarde, mientras ambos están sentados en el café del hotel comiendo un plato de espagueti con salsa amatriciana —no es como que nadie pudiese cuestionarle a Killgrave su deseo de comer pasta a las cinco de la tarde y conservar todas sus extremidades enteras—, le ordena a Aziraphale algo muy peculiar.

—Aziraphale, tengo una orden específica para ti —Evita mirarlo mientras habla; sus piernas cruzadas y toda su postura aparenta despreocupación, sus ojos clavados en el muelle, pero eso está lejos de la verdad—. Quiero que seas tú mismo. Solo… Solo no huyas de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Supone que eso bastará: «Sé tú mismo, pero recuerda que soy tu amo». O algo por el estilo.

Por supuesto, ante el silencio repentino del ángel, _debe_ dirigir la vista hacia él.

Aziraphale lo observa formando una enorme «o» con la boca, y sus ojos adquieren una súbita viveza que causa _algo_ en el pecho de Killgrave que no lo hace sentir muy cómodo.

—Oh —Aziraphale mira en derredor y, finalmente, se decanta por fijar los ojos en Killgrave y sonreírle de manera tímida, como esa primera vez que lo hubo visto en su tienda—. Buenas tardes —La formalidad del ángel es extraña; no lo que esperaría de uno de sus prisioneros con libertad condicional—. ¿Puedo hacer un comentario algo…? —Aziraphale mueve los dedos de sus manos rápidamente, como si eso le ayudara a pensar—. ¿Un comentario algo _descortés_?

Killgrave se encoge de hombros y le indica con un gesto de la mano que continúe.

—Adelante.

—Gracias —dice Aziraphale, y Killgrave se siente intrigado por su imperturbable sonrisa—. Solo quería decir…

_¿Qué cosa?_

¿Qué le dirá, en verdad? ¿Qué habrían dicho sus víctimas si hubieran podido hablar en el momento mismo del crimen?

—… Solo quería decir que a esta salsa amatriciana le falta un _toquecito_ de sabor —Aziraphale realza sus palabras haciendo un gesto con su dedo pulgar e índice— para estar a punto.

»Pero, bueno, no los puedo culpar; son un hotel neerlandés, después de todo. Hicieron lo mejor que podían.

Killgrave enarca las cejas.

—¿Oh? ¿Y dónde sería para ti, ángel, el lugar donde preparan la _mejor_ amatriciana? —No puede evitar darles a sus palabras un tono musical, así como no puede retener su sonrisa juguetona.

Killgrave elige hacer de cuenta que Aziraphale no ha puesto una cara rara al escuchar que lo denomina como «ángel» (¿como si… le doliera, a lo mejor?) en lugar de su nombre.

—Oh, pero por supuesto, querido —Aziraphale no deja de sonreír, y Killgrave no sabe si esto le encanta o lo irrita—, que en el pueblo de _Amatrice._

Killgrave traga saliva.

Nunca nadie le ha denominado «querido». De pronto, este momento en el café, sumado a la puesta de sol de fondo y la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, toma otro tinte.

Otro tinte, como los rayos naranjas se reflejan en el cabello rubio de Aziraphale.

—Podríamos ir algún día —Suelta Killgrave, y no sabe qué se ha apoderado de él para hacer planes así con alguien que no está bajo trance.

_Me dirá que no_ , se dice, y siente el miedo, despiadado, invadir su cuerpo. _Me dirá que soy un manipulador, un monstruo, y tendré que ordenarle que le guste, tendré que…_

—Oh, ¡eso me encantaría!

Killgrave siente que su corazón vuelve a latir de vuelta tras haberse quedado, extrañamente, parado por unos instantes de absoluto terror.

—¿Irías? —pregunta en un hilo de voz, aún sin recuperarse del todo—. Conmigo, quiero decir.

Aziraphale solo sonríe.

—¿Por qué no?

A Killgrave se le ocurren un montón de razones —porque está aquí contra su voluntad, porque su intención era dejarlo a su suerte en un aeropuerto para escapar de la policía, porque hay una persona a quien ha roto el corazón siguiendo sus órdenes—, mas decide que, si Aziraphale, que es, literalmente, un _ángel_ , no tiene problemas con ello, él no andará por ahí creándolos.

—Podemos ir esta misma noche, si eso quieres —le ofrece—. Podría llevarte adonde quieras.

Aziraphale sonríe benevolentemente, como quien sabe que eso no es posible. Sin embargo, elige no comentar en ello, y solo contesta:

—Me encantaría conocer todos los lugares que quieras mostrarme.

Y eso es suficiente, por ahora.

* * *

A Crowley le ha tomado una semana entera planear el robo de agua bendita que necesita para tener al menos _una_ posibilidad de que esto salga bien.

_¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan difícil?_

La dificultad no radicó, contrariamente a lo esperado, en las (inexistentes) defensas de la iglesia, sino en la incredulidad de los seres humanos.

—Piri, ¿piri quí quiiri igüi binditi, siñir Criwli? —parlotea mientras arrima sus muebles hacia los costados, y puede o no que las dos botellas de whiskey que ha ingerido con antelación le estén afectando un poco—. ¡¿Y por qué tendría que justificarme con nadie?!

Crowley sabe que es un hipócrita; sabe que se ha justificado con Aziraphale antes, y que se justificaría mil veces con él por todas sus acciones, buenas o malas.

Este repentino pensamiento lo impele a bajar las comisuras de sus labios. Siente un vacío ahora que no sabe dónde está, que ni siquiera sabe si está bien, si está…

_No_.

Se niega a pensar en eso. Aziraphale está vivo, está bien, y está esperando por él, sin importar esa ridícula misiva.

_No serías capaz de hacerme esto, ¿verdad?_

Hay tantas cosas que Crowley desea decirle. O, mejor dicho —porque Crowley es un demonio y todo lo que hace es quejarse y reclamar—, hay tantas cosas que Crowley desea _echarle en cara al puto ángel_.

—Por ejemplo… —habla para sí mientras gatea a lo largo del suelo de su sala y empieza a trazar el círculo de invocación con la sangre de cordero que ha conseguido—. Por ejemplo, que pensaras que quería suicidarme, así, sin más, como si _yo_ pudiera dejarte solo… No como tú lo acabas de hacer, claro. O te secuestraron. BUENO, no sé, pero yo habría dado algo más de pelea, ciertamente. No me hubieran separado de ti.

Ahora, posiciona y enciende las velas carmesíes.

—Ugh, o que me dijeras que voy muy rápido para ti… ¡¿Qué significa eso, siquiera?! ¡EL BENTLEY ESTABA ESTACIONADO! ¡¿CÓMO QUE IBA MUY RÁPIDO?! ¡¿O _YO_ IBA MUY RÁPIDO?! ¡SON SEIS MIL AÑOS, AZIRAPHALE, ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?!

Acerca el libro que ha dejado al costado del cráneo de cabra negra y busca la invocación que necesita. A unos metros, las plantas oyen su griterío y empiezan a temblar, temiendo que su rabia se redirija a ellas.

—O… O cuando me dijiste «ni siquiiri mi guistis, Criwli» —remeda sin asco—. Pero claro que te gustaba… ¿Verdad? Te gustaba… Te caía bien, al menos… Algo, ¿verdad? Algo… No sé en qué sentido podría decir que te gustaba… ¿Y si realmente no te gustaba, y realmente te fuiste con alguien y…?

Crowley encuentra la página, cierra los ojos e inspira hondamente.

—Supongo que lo peor de todo —masculla— es que pasaste ridículamente por alto lo que supuso para mí perderte, esa vez que pensé que de hecho lo hice.

Traga saliva, abre los ojos, y dirige la vista a la oración oscura que necesita. En un santiamén —si puede usarse tal expresión al hablar de un demonio— recupera su sobriedad, y las dos botellas de whiskey reposan intactas sobre su escritorio.

Al lado de la botella de vino Cheval Blanc de 1947 que también permanece, de una manera más literal, intacta.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Aziraphale —murmura para sí, y esta vez ya no tiene la excusa del alcohol: tan solo su profunda, sincera tristeza—. Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo encontrarte. Sin ti, ni Alfa Centauri, ni nada de este puto universo tiene sentido.

Y así, con el recuerdo de un ángel invadiendo su mente, un pulverizador lleno de agua bendita a mano, Crowley se dispone a dar inicio a la invocación demoníaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORFIS dejen comentario si les gustó, ¡demasiado quiero saber qué piensan, y me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!   
> Besos.  
> -Pekea


End file.
